Chocolate Fountain
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Yamamoto introduced Gokudera to a dessert called 'chocolate fountain' which Gokudera loved at first sight. 8059 YamaGoku


Yo! I'm back~ Sorry for not updating lately. I'm working on a BIG project for 8059. I've already drafted it so the writing is what left. I'll upload it as soon as i'm done typing it. =)

Well, I got bored from plotting that project and so i've decided to write a fluffy one-shot. But who knows, i'm out of ideas! After that, I've asked one of my friends to give me some inspiration and then she started talking about this chocolate fountain, which flicked on my interest~ =w= Oh and I got lazy to write a long version one so I used my old writing skill, which turned out pretty good. ^^

Gosh, i'm nagging. Sorry for the delay! "

Disclaimer: Cutie-kins(Gokudera) and Baseball-idiot belongs to Amano-sensei. :D

* * *

_He's late again, that idiot. _Gokudera tapped his feet while waiting for his date.

"Sorry i'm late!" After a while, Yamamoto came running towards the waiting silverette that was smoking in front of a boutique.

"Bastard, you're late for 85 seconds!" Gokudera growled.

"Maa maa, it's just 85 seconds.." Yamamoto grinned widely before reaching for Gokudera's cancerous stick. "And didn't I told you, smoking is bad for your health." He pouted slightly as he snatched the cigarette from Gokudera's lips.

"Oi! Who are you to order me around?" Gokudera blushed faintly when Yamamoto's fingers brushed against his lips.

Yamamoto threw away the stick on the ground before stomping on it to put out the fire. After reassuring the the cigarette was no longer glowing, he gave Gokudera a stern look and said, "As your boyfriend."

Gokudera's eyes widened slightly to show that he's shocked by Yamamoto's sudden change of tune and turned his head away. "Tch, now I have nothing to bite on." He sulked.

Yamamoto's face brightened up immediately and grabbed onto Gokudera's hand. "Let's get something to eat then!" Yamamoto suggested with a wide smile. Suggested. No scratch that. Yamamoto didn't wait for Gokudera's answer and started pulling/guiding him to a nearby cafe.

* * *

"Your hot Americano and your hot milk, sirs." A waitress placed their orders to their respective places and went to serve other customers.

"Can you not drink that disgusting liquid for a day?" Gokudera groaned when he smelled the aroma of the hot milk across the table.

"Nope. No can do." Yamamoto grinned and started sipping his milk slowly.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and took up his Americano to his lips before sipping it elegantly. Gokudera may not look like it but still, he was living and trained in a castle for 8 years. Knowing his manners in the public should already has been a habit.

Yamamoto can't help but stare at the elegant male, sitting across of him. _Gokudera...so beautiful._

"What?" Gokudera glanced up from his drink and gave Yamamoto an annoyed look while slowly putting down his coffee.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how can Gokudera drink something so bitter." Yamamoto lied and cocked his head to the side while grinning like an idiot, propping an elbow to support his chin.

"Tch, I just like it." Gokudera rolled his eyes and averted his gaze from the cuteness of his boyfriend. "By the way, I still lack something to chew on." Gokudera quickly changed the topic.

"Be patient." Yamamoto gave his usual grin but this time, it was accompanied by a slight dark smirk that can only be noticed by someone who knows his well. For example, Gokudera.

"Tell me what the fuck are you planning." Gokudera demanded and narrowed his vision, looking straight into Yamamoto.

"Haha, chill man!" Yamamoto tried to laugh it off. "You'll know it when we're down with our drinks. I'm bringing you somewhere." Yamamoto gave his 1000 watt smile.

* * *

After Yamamoto insisted on paying the bill, they went to a newly opened store just located at the southward of the cafe.

"All you can eat for couples? Chocolate fountain?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow before turning to face Yamamoto. "The fuck is this?"

"Oh, you don't understand?" Yamamoto blinked owlishly and pointed at the words on the banner. "Here says that couples can-"

"Of course I know what those words meant! I just want to know why the Hell are _we_, two guys, here!" Gokudera shouted and pointed out the fact.

"Oh, that!~" Yamamoto smiled and snaked his arms around Gokudera's waist. "You said you wanted something to chew on right?" He tilted his head playfully.

"But why bring me here?" Gokudera blushed and pushed Yamamoto away. "And no public display of affection you twat!"

"Aw, so cute~" Yamamoto complimented which made Gokudera's cheeks brightened up more. "Let's go in now!" Before Gokudera could refuse, Yamamoto had already pulled Gokudera by the hand as they walked in.

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of couples here." Yamamoto's eyes scanned around the store as he guides Gokudera towards the chocolate fountain booth.

"You dumbass..." Gokudera lowered his head to hide his face and followed Yamamoto.

"Haha, there are gays here too!" Yamamoto exclaimed loudly.

"Whatever! Just get this over with, fast!" Gokudera growled softly but just enough for Yamamoto to hear it.

"Haha, we're already here though." Yamamoto beamed excitingly and pulled Gokudera towards the chocolate fountain.

At their destination, there are just a few couples gathering around the booth since this store located at quite a shady area. In the middle of the table was the chocolate fountain and those surrounding it are some marshmallow and strawberries.

"Looks delicious, no?" Yamamoto turned to face his amazed bomber.

"L-Like Hell it is..." Gokudera noticed Yamamoto's playful grin and turned his head to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

"Haha, alright." Yamamoto shrugged, knowing that it's futile to make Gokudera admit as he dips a strawberry into the chocolate fountain and shove it to Gokudera's lips.

"Hn!" Gokudera's eyes widened in shock as he opens his lips instinctively to welcome the entrance of the chocolate coated strawberry.

Yamamoto smiled as he pushed in the strawberry, resting his index finger on Gokudera's chocolate stained lips. "Nice?"

Gokudera's cheeks flushed as he backed away from Yamamoto's finger and started to chew on the strawberry. "Hn.." He nodded while cleaning his lips.

Yamamoto grinned knowingly and reached for another berry for himself but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Yamamoto blinked and looked at the owner of the hand.

"I..I'll feed you..." Gokudera looked straight into Yamamoto with a scarlet face.

"Eh?" I-It's okay Gokudera!" Yamamoto was taken aback by Gokudera's sudden show of affection.

"Just shut up already!" Gokudera's face was brighter than a tomato. Yamamoto knew that it took everything for Gokudera to say that. So, in order not to let Gokudera's sacrifice go to waste, Yamamoto smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on Gokudera's forehead. After all, it's not like Yamamoto doesn't enjoy being feed by his arrogant boyfriend.

"Oi, if you do that in public again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Gokudera said menacingly(cutely).

"Maa maa." Yamamoto grinned and raised his both his hands in a apologizing manner.

"Tch." Gokudera rolled his eyes and reached for a strawberry before dipping it into the silky chocolate. "Here." Gokudera lengthened his arm to position the chocolate-strawberry in front of Yamamoto's lips.

"Aa~" Yamamoto behaved like a child being spoon-feed by his mother. But the one feeding him was his lovely Gokudera and that alone made him experienced ecstasy.

"Tch, just like a child." Gokudera smirked and placed now sweet and sour fruit into Yamamoto's mouth.

Before Gokudera could withdraw his fingers, Yamamoto snapped his mouth shut, capturing Gokudera's fingers inside, as he licked the chocolate on the tip of his pianist's fingers.

"Wha-!" Gokudera was shocked that he felt something wet on his fingers and withdrew them in a nano second. "This is public you retard!" The heat on his cheeks rose as he stomped out of the store.

"Oi! Wait up, Gokudera!~" Yamamoto chuckled and ran up to his easily embarrassed boyfriend. Of course he caught up, Yamamoto is not a jock for no reason.

After this chocolate fountain incident, Yamamoto promised that he'll buy some strawberries and make some chocolate so that they can enjoy it to the fullest in Gokudera's apartment.

* * *

A/N: -chuckles- How is it? I have fun typing this, it's so cute and fluffy~ :3 Hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
